


Abismo

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Kagami pertenece a un grupo criminal, tiene una buena vida, disfruta de los enfrentamientos con la policía sobre todo con aquel sujeto de mirada fiera que a jurado atraparlo.Lo que el “Tigre Rojo” ignora es la sorpresa que le traerá el destino.OS por la convocatoria del cumpleaños de AomineKagami x AomineAdvertencia: Lenguaje Soez, Lemon, Violencia.





	Abismo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para celebrar el HB de Aomine y dejar en claro que el puede estar en cualquier rol sexual.

Vengo a cumplir con el fic por el cumple de Aomine, es primera vez que me aventuro con esta pareja, aunque siempre me ha encantado la dinámica que llevan.  
Aclaraciones antes de leer: Los miembros de “La Hermandad Roja” (la organización criminal de esta historia) tienen por costumbre llamarse por algún “Apodo”   
Kagami: El tigre rojo  
Akashi: El emperador  
Hanamiya: La Araña  
Takao: El Halcón   
Izuki: El Águila Gris  
Himuro: El Dragón oscuro

////////////  
Lo tenía ahí ¡Por fin! acababa de hurtar el diamante de alto valor que su jefe le solicitó con máxima prioridad. Esta era la tercera vez que intentaba robarlo, pero las cosas no se le habían dado fácil.  
Su jefe era un excéntrico que cumplía encargos de cerdos millonarios aún más anormales que él. Entendía que no debía quejarse tanto ya que después de todo era su trabajo y la organización le había entregado una excelente estabilidad económica y además se ocupaban de sus gastos y les estaba agradecido por encargarse de su antigua deuda. 

Antes Kagami Taiga era un tipo con buenos valores morales, pero que por decisiones estúpidas que lo llevaron a tener necesidades económicas tuvo que tomar el “mal camino” o más bien dicho el camino fácil. Y fue Akashi Seijuro quien observando sus capacidades y estado físico le propuso trabajar para el grupo delictivo de su padre.  
El primer trabajo fue fácil, robar una pintura, luego le pidieron ir tras una estatuilla. Así fue cumpliendo con todas sus misiones hasta que se hizo parte de la “Hermandad Roja” un grupo de criminales que trabajaban por encargo, Seijuro Akashi el hijo del líder era su jefe y a quien rendía cuentas, porque el cabecilla pocas veces se dejaba ver.   
Todo era miel sobre hojuelas para Taiga quien parecía dueño de un don para lograr aciertos en sus atracos, hasta ahora… si él no hubiese aparecido haciéndole fallar no una sino dos veces, dejándolo en ridículo y siendo la burla para sus pares. Ese policía de la unidad de “crímenes organizados” Un tal Aomine Daiki de su misma edad, de una estatura similar y un excelente ojo policial, un completo dolor en el culo.  
/////////   
Daiki llevaba ya cuatro años sirviendo en la policía, a pesar de ser bastante novato gracias a su osadía y gran instinto había conseguido muchos éxitos dentro de su carrera desmantelando redes criminales de todo tipo, arrestando a peligrosos delincuentes incluso buscados por la interpol.   
Su jefe Harasawa Katsunori lo tenía en alto estima por sus logros. Ahora mismo se encontraba en medio de uno de los casos más difíciles.  
Usualmente las bandas organizadas no actuaban de manera tan cerrada y dejaban rastros, pero con la “Hermandad Roja” todo era diferente, cada paso estaba planeado de manera que no quedara huella de ellos, la logística y tecnología que utilizaban eran de primera calidad, tenían a su servicio excelentes hackers y qué decir de los criminales de campo que parecían tener formación militar.  
Maldecía mientras sostenía un pequeño papel con una marca roja y un tigre, lo tenía cansado “el puto tigre rojo de mierda” lo había avergonzado robando el diamante que dejó de señuelo para atraparlo, el gobierno japonés tenía como máxima prioridad su captura.  
La investigación estaba haciendo grandes avances, ya habían tomado algunos de los perfiles de aquellos delincuentes, pero eran como fantasmas que se evaporan cuando tratas de enfocar la cámara, dignos de admirar, pero como le jodía el “Tigre Rojo” siempre buscándole el odio lo capturaría a como diese lugar.  
/////////  
— ¿Qué pasó Taiga? ¿Acaso la tercera es la vencida? —Dijo sarcástico su hermano, que a la vez era quien le había presentado a Akashi y metido en ese mundillo.  
—Solo me jodieron un poco los polis la primera vez, la segunda fue para tener acción. —Contestó indiferente mientras se quitaba el abrigo, Himuro sonrió al ver que su jefe le había escuchado.  
—Uff Taiga me molesta que juegues así, son recursos los que se gastan en tus diversiones. — se sobresaltó al ver a “El Emperador” el nombre que usaba en el bajo mundo Seijuro Akashi para su círculo cercano.  
—Jajaja jefe, era una broma, no es nada fácil ¿Sabes? esos policías se vuelven cada día más osados.   
—No son todos los policías, en particular quién da más problemas es este. — el más bajo le mostró una fotografía. —Aomine Daiki 28 años, se parece un poco a ti, ambos son bestias agresivas. Desde que llegó a la división de Harasawa todo se ha complicado, exijo que te encargues de él personalmente.  
— ¿Te refieres a que quieres que lo mate?   
—Claro ¿Tiene algo de malo? Tampoco es primera vez que lo haces ¿o no? ¿O es que tienes alguna razón por la que quieras evitar su muerte?  
—Oh emperador tal vez nuestro pequeño Taiga tiene un Crush con aquel policía. —Sonrió “el Dragón Oscuro” nombre clave de Himuro.   
—Eso no es verdad, idiota.  
—Es que se divierte con el tipo ¿Cierto Tigre? —dijo con gracia Takao, “el Halcón” uno de los hackers que se llevaba muy bien con Kagami, diría que hasta se consideraban amigos.  
—Uff ustedes… —Seijuro comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sus hombres podían ser unos idiotas.  
—Bueno no voy a negar que se me hace interesante el sujeto, pero que bah, lo haré rápido.  
—No, no quiero que lo hagas rápido, involúcrate con él y róbale información sobre la investigación, no lo digo yo, lo dice mi padre, por mí ni me molestaba de eliminar a esos tontos, halcón todavía no puede ingresar a su base de datos y pues Masaomi está molesto.  
—What? Eso es arriesgado, el sujeto es muy inteligente. —Replicó el pelirrojo de mayor altura.  
—Solo un idiota encuentra inteligente a otro idiota, es osado como tú y no le tiene miedo a nada, además su instinto es bueno, pero nada más, ve con Hanamiya él ideó el plan y a mi padre le pareció bien.  
A Kagami no le hizo mucha gracia esto, no quería matar a Aomine. En el pasado habían sido compañeros en la escuela de policía, aunque solo duró un año fue suficiente para entablar una buena relación, luego Taiga se dio cuenta que lo suyo no era “proteger y servir” y abandonó. Pese a que formaron una buena amistad perdieron el contacto.  
Demás está contar lo que sucedió luego, eso mismo que ahora los tenía en extremos opuestos, frecuentemente se preguntaba si Aomine recordaba a “Kagami Taiga”.   
Nadie excepto Tatsuya sabía de su pasado, mucho menos de la relación de amistad que formó con aquel tipo, ese era su secreto. 

Entró a la oficina que usaba Makoto “La Araña” quien era uno de los más temibles miembros, en el que el líder depositaba toda su confianza, el más grande sicario.  
—No entiendo porque no te mandan a ti a matar a ese policía. —expresó Kagami todavía molesto.  
—Tienes que ser tú, tienen intereses similares y pues estoy seguro que sospecharía de mí enseguida, yo no sirvo para matar lentamente, además Él juega basketball en sus ratos libres a ti te gusta mucho ese deporte, seguro que ahí puedes conocerlo. Sé que tomará tiempo, debes ganarte su confianza robar sus expedientes y matarlo, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas saber, la vida que inventé para que te presentes, los gastos, las direcciones, todo está detallado.  
— Que molestia, esto es innecesario.  
—Se nota que no te gusta matar Tigre, pero no hay de otra, lo que el líder ordena se hace.  
—Lo entiendo.  
////////  
— ¿Oye quieres que vigile al tigre? —Dijo de manera insidiosa Makoto Hanamiya mientras se dirigía a su jefe.  
— ¿Para qué? ¿Existe algún motivo para desconfiar de él?  
—Te has vuelto blando Seijuro, antes no confiabas en todos.  
— ¿Qué razones tendría para traicionarnos? No será que tú te volviste paranoico, déjalo que cumpla con su trabajo, que Dragón termine lo que dejó inconcluso, después de todo ellos son equipo. Siempre le has tenido antipatía a Taiga, Hanamiya, somos un equipo.  
—Tsk, por eso me agrada más tu otra personalidad. –Makoto no estaba seguro de que Kagami hiciera lo que se le ordenó, no había motivo para desconfiar de él, pero su sexto sentido le decía algo, esos ojos, esa bondad que veía en ellos no era buena, Kagami Taiga podía mandar al carajo todo.  
Estaba decidido engancharía su telaraña en él y lo vigilaría con sus “muchos ojos” y si era necesario lo mataría con su veneno.  
//////  
Era su primer día libre en semanas, la investigación sobre el grupo de criminales le consumía la poca vida que tenía, odiaba obsesionarse tanto. Se estaba relajando mientras lanzaba una y otra vez el balón al aro de basket no fallando nunca, si tan solo hubiera decidido dedicarse al basketball quizás todo sería más fácil, aun así no se arrepentía.  
En un mal movimiento el balón rodó hacia los arbustos cuando fue por él un sujeto de cabellera roja se lo entregó amablemente.  
—Veo que sigues siendo muy bueno “Ahomine”. — Kagami apareció ante él.   
— ¿Bakagami?   
—Sí, el mismo, pensé que no me recordabas, pasaba por aquí vi la cancha y pues me dieron ganas de jugar.  
— ¿Que ha sido de ti? te olvidaste de los amigos y desapareciste.  
—Verás no he tenido una vida fácil, me tuve que ir de Japón por un tiempo y por eso perdí todo contacto, pero ya estoy mejor, han pasado muchos años, mírate ¿Te convertiste en policía?   
—Si, al final lo conseguí, tú también estás cambiado, supongo que ambos somos ya unos adultos responsables y maduros.  
Esa tarde recordaron viejos tiempos, hablaron de sus nuevas vidas, aunque ambos reservaban bastante información sobre sus trabajos, Taiga mintió diciendo que trabajaba humildemente en un restaurant mientras que Aomine le dijo que cumplía funciones en el departamento de tránsito.  
Estuvieron enfrentándose en uno a uno hasta que la noche cayó, sintieron nostalgia de un pasado donde todo era menos difícil y oscuro.   
Al final intercambiaron números y redes sociales. Para Aomine no había razón de desconfiar de un antiguo camarada, aunque este sorpresivo encuentro le había parecido por lo menos extraño, pero decidió no dar importancia.  
Cuando llegó a su casa se metió a su portátil para revisar la información que le habían mandado, la computadora escaneo su iris y le dio el pase, al parecer “La Hermandad Roja” había dado otro golpe, en eso estaba cuando su teléfono sonó, era su jefe lo quería ya en el sitio del suceso.  
— Genial, primer día libre y me lo joden así, hijos de puta.  
Al llegar a la escena del crimen esperaba encontrar la típica firma del “Tigre Rojo”, pero no. El robo fue de unos pendientes de esmeraldas rosa incalculables, el modus operandi muy diferente a los anteriores, todo apuntaba que no era obra de su némesis, tenía claro que esa organización trabajaba con diferentes personajes cada uno con habilidades únicas, ahora se enfrentaban a otro que ejecutaba las labores sucias de manera muy diferente, pero con el mismo resultado.  
/////////  
Para Kagami fue más fácil de lo que pensó acercarse a Aomine, continuaba dudando, no sabía si el moreno podía llegar a sospechar de su repentina aparición, pero hasta ahora todo parecía normal, quedaban de juntarse para beber recurrentemente después del trabajo y en los días libres de Daiki jugaban uno a uno. El moreno le mensajeaba para darle los buenos días y este le respondía amablemente con todo el cinismo de quien se sabe es un asesino, había matado un par de veces, pero su especialidad era el robo aún así le habían encomendado aquella misión, como si fuese una burla del destino.  
Estaba mal, tal vez no podría ejecutarlo, se dio cuenta cuando llevaba dos meses de esa farsa y poca información había conseguido, todavía le decía que trabajaba en la unidad de tránsito y así era muy difícil. El Halcón había intentado varias veces acceder a la computadora personal, pero ni sus avanzados conocimientos de informática le sirvieron para copiar el scanner de retina.  
— Tai-chan deberías matarlo y acercar su cadáver al lector, o sacarle los ojos.  
— Me extraña que me digas eso, sabes que ese tipo de sistema toma en cuenta si es la retina de alguien vivo o no.  
— Es que me estoy fastidiando mucho y tú tampoco pareces hacer mucho avance, Hanamiya ha empezado a decir que solo estás jugando a “los amigos” y no tienes intención de matar al jodido policía.  
— Ese es un cretino, espero que ni el líder ni su hijo le presten atención.  
— Pues por tu bien te sugiero que hagas algo pronto, tu hermano está bastante cabreado por tener que hacer tu trabajo además tuvo que pedirle ayuda al “Águila Gris” y eso no le hizo ni puta gracia.  
— Oye tranquilo hago lo que puedo, ese policía salió muy duro. “Y a mí me están pasando cosas que no debería sentir” —Pensó el pelirrojo sintiendo cada vez más el peso que traería para su conciencia cumplir con su misión, en el fondo no quería que esa casual amistad fingida terminara, estaba cayendo en un pozo sin retorno.  
///////  
Las investigaciones iban mal, no habían podido determinar quiénes eran los nuevos dos personajes que actuaban en reemplazo del Tigre Rojo, y es que eran diferentes, no entendía porque aquel sujeto se había retirado, pero sabía que esos nuevos no le causaban la misma pasión por atraparlos, demasiado metódicos y silenciosos para su gusto, ya no estaban las trampas infantiles ni las pequeñas apariciones ridículas que hacía de vez en cuando.  
Lo que Aomine estúpidamente se negaba a aceptar era que el Tigre había desaparecido justo cuando su ahora buen amigo Kagami reapareció en su vida, trataba de no pensar en eso, su instinto policial a veces le hacía perder relaciones, por eso a su edad estaba solo. La paranoia le acompañaba desde siempre, esta vez iba a dejar a Kagami fuera de eso, además pese al poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a su presencia rondándole. Todo estaría bien, era solo una maldita coincidencia, por resguardo decidió que la laptop la usaría solo en el trabajo, no dejaría nada de la investigación en su domicilio, se sentía muy mal por desconfiar de Taiga. Odiaba la paranoia que tantas veces le había salvado porque se negaba totalmente a desconfiar de su buen amigo.  
///////  
— Oye Aomine ¿De verdad trabajas en la unidad de tránsito?  
— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?   
— Pues no sé, nunca te he visto en las calles.  
Esa noche fue Taiga quien lo invitó a “su casa” obviamente esta era una fachada que la organización alquiló para él.  
— Estoy en un puesto de trabajo administrativo, además Bakagami Tokio es muy grande, podría estar en cualquier calle… ¿Acaso crees que te miento?  
— Aunque no me dijeras la verdad sé que tendrías alguna razón, quizás una investigación secreta o algo. —No le gustaban esas preguntas, lo hacían sentir mal, al mirar ese rostro sincero, esa sonrisa ¿Por qué debía mentirle? es que acaso ¿Nunca podría tener algo de confianza en alguien?   
Aomine sólo guardó silencio, Kagami le estaba cocinando un estofado delicioso, así lo percibía su nariz, ese sujeto era tan perfecto.  
— ¿Estas soltero Bakagami? — Soltó casi sin pensarlo.  
El pelirrojo quedó congelado.  
“No me preguntes eso” caviló Taiga, había estado sintiendo un montón de cosas, tanto como en los meses que pasaron juntos en la escuela de policías cuando creyó estaba confundiendo amistad con algo más. Lo cierto era que le gustaba, Daiki siempre le había encantado en todos los ámbitos y recién ahora, en el momento más crítico lo había reconocido. ¿Cómo seguir adelante? estaba a punto de decirle a su jefe que se acababa ahí, que no podía continuar con la misión.  
— Ehh… si estoy soltero. — Sabía que debía mentir, pero no pudo, era un estúpido, si seguía así terminaría hundiéndose más profundo, se convertiría en un traidor asqueroso con su “hermandad” aunque ya lo era con Aomine. Debía terminar de una vez, lo mejor era desaparecer y que otro acabara el trabajo o cortar sus sentimientos de raíz y asesinarlo en ese momento.  
Lo pensó toda esa noche podría haberlo envenenado con su comida o cortado la garganta en un descuido, quizás algo rápido que ni cuenta se diera no deseaba verlo sufrir, era su amigo, lo decidió acabaría con él esa misma noche.  
///////  
Cuando amaneció se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, no solo no había concretado el plan de matarlo si no que al parecer esa noche fue tan inolvidable que ahora no era capaz de ponerle una mano encima.  
Flash back  
—Bakagami ya que estamos en esto de la sinceridad, yo antes… tú me gustabas en la academia, ya sabes, sé que tal vez te de asco y me eches de tu vida, pero creo que ahora estoy sintiendo lo mismo. — Aomine con solo dos cervezas encima se le confesó, y no estaba ebrio ya que por precaución el policía nunca bebía de más  
¿Cómo iba a asesinarlo? si él sentía lo mismo.  
Kagami era un impulsivo de primera, un imbécil poco profesional, traidor a quien juró lealtad, terminaría condenado a muerte por romper las reglas.  
— Tú también me gustas, pensé que me matarías por maldito gay si te lo decía.  
—Entonces que sigue ¿Nos besamos?... — no terminó de decir la frase cuando la boca del trigueño lo atacó, fue un beso entre dulce y apasionado, ambos luchaban por el control, las manos de Kagami se colaron bajo su playera acariciando la candente piel, se sentía muy bien, Aomine le correspondió envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello contrario profundizando más aquel íntimo contacto que los estaba volviendo locos.  
Y ahí estaba Taiga, atrapado entre la espada y la pared, con un millón de mariposas revoloteando por dentro y una inexplicable felicidad pese a su condición.  
Lo mejor por ahora era seguir fingiendo que lo mataría, ya inventaría algo para salvarlo de las garras de la organización, por ahora viviría el día a día.  
///////  
— ¿Y cómo vas? Mucho avance no veo. — Cuestionó Seijuro.  
—No, ya conseguí averiguar parte del plan, ellos saben que no soy yo quien está cometiendo los ilícitos y tienen una estrategia nueva. — Respondió tratando de convencer al segundo al mando.   
— Creo que nos estamos tardando demasiado, deberíamos dejar de jugar con la policía de una vez, pero mi padre no quiere por cuestiones de honor, es una estupidez, un juego ridículo que quiere ganar por capricho que nos puede costar caro, Tigre, termínalo de una vez.  
La presión era peor cada día, no solo por parte de su trabajo también por parte de su corazón, las irracionales ganas de verlo, de pasar tiempo con él se apoderaban de su voluntad haciéndole olvidar el tremendo peligro que estaban corriendo, pero a un corazón enamorado es difícil decirle que no.  
Pasó otro mes.  
Un mes en que se dedicaron a conocerse, las salidas eran cada vez más a menudo, las invitaciones a comer y detalles que se dan entre parejas también fueron más frecuentes.   
Parecía que fueran una pareja de años, como si todo ese tiempo se estuvieran esperando, la química era total y les extrañó de que cuando se conocieron la primera vez no llegaran a mas, eran tan jóvenes llenos de sueños y miedos en ese entonces.  
Ese día se juntaron en casa de Aomine, ya habían hecho varios avances en su relación, Daiki había disipado sus dudas sobre Kagami, lo había estado investigando y todo parecía en orden, Kagami trabajaba en la cocina de un restaurante de comida japonesa, y realizaba algunos otros trabajos de medio tiempo con eso se pagaba un pequeño departamento.  
Estaba bien si por esta vez confiaba, si entregaba su corazón. Durante ese tiempo los encuentros apasionados no habían pasado de besos, su relación no llegaba todavía al noviazgo en sí, pero hacían cosas de enamorados.  
Su vida laboral lo había mantenido muy lejos de una vida amorosa por tanto todo era una nueva experiencia para él.   
Temía por la seguridad de ambos Por qué ¿Qué sucedería si la “Hermandad Roja” le daba con meterse con su ahora “casi” novio?   
Y es que estaban furiosos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la policía logró detener uno de sus planes evitando el asesinato de un político de alto rango, porque si, estos sujetos no eran únicamente “ladrones y estafadores” que se dedicaban a robar cosas caras, también estaban enfocados en “servicios de sicariato”.  
Frustraron el asesinato gracias a él, la unidad del crimen organizado estaba teniendo muchas victorias y pues a Daiki se le hacía cada día más difícil cargar con tal secreto, no era como decirle a Kagami “voy tras un grupo de asesinos, ladrones de élite y pueden matarnos cuando quieran”. Tal vez esa relación era un error, no quería que terminara en desgracia, nada sabía que Kagami pensaba en lo mismo, cada vez que estaban juntos todo era contradicción, entre el miedo, la incertidumbre y las nuevas y hermosas emociones que experimentaban.  
En esa ocasión ambos decidieron dejar de pensar y dar rienda suelta a su pasión.  
— Vamos a calentar motores Ahomine, creo que ya esperamos suficiente. — dijo en tono incitante Kagami mientras desabrochaba su camisa, revelando su trabajado abdomen viendo de manera divertida como el moreno pintaba en su cara un notorio color rojo, el anillo que portaba taiga siempre le llamó la atención lo tenía desde que se conocieron antes, ya le preguntaría sobre él, aunque no le haría ni puta gracia enterarse que era una especie de pacto con un ex.  
— Oye no sé, recuerda que soy policía, no te quiero arrestar por asalto sexual.  
— Pues a mí me gustaría que me pusieras bajo custodia.  
Kagami lo envolvió en un abrazo levantándolo unos CM llevándolo hasta la habitación donde con nula delicadeza lo aventó sobre el colchón de la cama para posteriormente arrancarle la ropa.   
—Tsk… idiota me debes una maldita playera.  
—Las que quieras. — contestó atacando su cuello.  
—Ah… Bakagami tú también quítate todo. — Demandó Aomine separándolo de su ardiente cuerpo.  
Cuando estuvieron ambos desnudos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, estaba oscuro, por lo que solo debía cuidar de cubrir el tatuaje del tigre que traía grabado en la espalda, el mismo con el que firmaba sus delitos.  
Se besaron y a acariciaron como si toda la vida se hubieran conocido, ese extraño sentimiento de intimidad y confianza, tan lejos de la realidad de ambos.  
—Oye tonto ¡hazlo ya! — Le reclamó el moreno abriendo sus piernas. — era hora de dejar de pensar y solo sentir, sabía que eso no duraría por siempre, la felicidad se les escaparía de las manos, en ese momento Taiga juró que lo protegería, aunque le costara la vida.  
Tomó con cuidado el preservativo que antes traía en su pantalón y había quedado tirado sobre la cama cuando se desvistió, y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando…  
— ¡Espera! —Taiga dio un respingo por la interrupción abrupta.  
—Acabas de pedirme que te la meta y ¿Ahora me dices que espere?  
—Déjame, yo quiero ponértelo, el condón ya sabes. —Se apresuró a decir el moreno mientras se levantaba de la cama tomando el pequeño forro plástico. Bastó solo unos cuantos roces de la cavidad de Aomine en su falo para que doliera de lo duro que estaba, ya quería hacerlo suyo, poseerlo, llenarlo de su semen, marcarlo.  
La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana apenas les alcanzaba a mostrar siluetas de sus cuerpos, nada de detalles, pero el pelirrojo podía imaginar ese rostro excitado que se perdía entre sus piernas buscando cubrir con el forro toda su longitud.  
—Ya está.  
—Entonces ¿Ya te puedo joder?  
—Si por la mierda.   
Se recostó abriendo sus piernas, mientras Kagami lo dilataba un poco, estaba demasiado duro para esperar, fue lento ya que su compañero sexual estaba muy apretado y no deseaba causarle dolor.   
Logró introducirse por completo y comenzó a moverse suavemente para que el contrario se acostumbrara a él.  
—Oye muévete fuerte, no seas delicado, con ese cuerpo pensé que serías más bestia.  
Kagami no dudó en demostrarle que si lo era, si quería una bestia lo sería. Lo tomó fuerte colocando sus piernas en los hombros para embestirle más profundo, el moreno lo abrazó enterrando sus uñas en la dura espalda, ambos estaban perdidos en el más divino placer disfrutando cada momento, entregándose como animales en celo. El ruido era descomunal, los gemidos palabras obscenas y el vaivén de la cama resonaban por la casa, y estaba lejos de terminar, así estuvieron por un lapso de tiempo indeterminado.  
Si Kagami lo hubiera sabido antes jamás habría entrado a esa organización criminal, todos sus errores, todos sus delitos, sus pecados ahora los pagaría con el miedo a perderlo.  
Quería concentrarse en el placer que Aomine le estaba dando con su culo, pero de pronto algo lo hizo colocarse alerta, un mal presentimiento que decidió ignorar.  
Por fin culminaron en un duro orgasmo, satisfechos, Kagami salió de él y lo abrazó miró al moreno con adoración, sin entender cómo podía sentir tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo, era como si hubieran pasado muchas vidas juntos, como si sus almas se conocieran, un amor tan rápido que comenzó con la promesa de una muerte.  
Ya no le importaba su propia vida ¿Qué sucedió con el hombre frío y despiadado? el amor lo cambió en semanas, Aomine el policía había ganado al Tigre Rojo sin saberlo, lo había convertido en un gatito sin garras a su merced.  
—Daiki, no importa que pase, debes confiar en mí.   
— ¿A qué te refieres?   
—Te quiero, sé que suena raro es poco tiempo, pero siento que ya te amo.  
—Qué rayos, eres como un puberto que les dice a todas sus novias que las ama.  
— Ojala algún día puedas entenderme. — Taiga seguía teniendo ese mal presagio, estaba confundido, necesitaba protegerlo, pero ¿Cómo?   
—Eres como una mujer Bakagami, te acuestas conmigo y te llenas de dudas, mejor ve a buscar algo de comer, después de follar me muero de hambre. 

Estaba pensando demasiado, se colocó un bóxer y una camisa para tapar la que ahora era la marca delatora, agarró su celular y se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una improvisada cena.  
Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no oyó cuando un intruso irrumpió dentro.   
—Que sorpresa, sabía que debía vigilarte, pero creo que fuiste demasiado lejos ¡Jodiste con él! está bien vamos a resolver esto ahora. —Hanamiya estaba dentro de la casa. Se había descuidado, estaba desarmado y semi desnudo.   
—Tú ¿Qué quieres maldita araña? —trató de sonar calmado y casual, pero era el peor de los escenarios.   
—Te vigilo desde el primer día, nunca me diste confianza, pero no pensé que eras tan estúpido para traicionar a Masaomi, veamos, primero mato a tu amorcito luego te noqueo y te llevo con el jefe para que te torturen, tal vez me dejen jugar contigo antes de que seas comida para los cerdos, es un buen plan ¿Que dices?  
—Maldito, siempre esperaste este momento ¿verdad?  
— ¡Ja! No te hagas el importante. —Hanamiya lo apuntó con el arma.   
— ¿Que sucede Bakagami? — Gracias al ruido Aomine se alertó y entró en la cocina.   
—Oh miren quien llegó “la zorra policía”   
— ¿Quién es este? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?  
—Mucho gusto, soy Makoto mejor conocido como “La Araña” trabajo para la “Hermandad Roja”, me jodiste el plan hace dos semanas, ese del político sucio, bien jugado.  
Aomine se temió lo peor, el sujeto había venido tras él, no tenía su arma, miró a Kagami con miedo, no quería que le pasara algo, ese maldito lo apuntaba, Hanamiya sonrío al darse cuenta de sus angustiosas expresiones.  
—Tranquilo señor policía no tema por “mi amigo”… o ya veo, Taiga Kagami parece que no le has sido sincero a tu amorcito, pues veras Aomine, este sujeto que te acaba de coger es el Tigre Rojo, ese al que tanto quieres atrapar y su misión pues es matarte.   
—Deja de decir estupideces él no…  
—Mira bien su espalda. Hanamiya le dio un tirón a la camisa del pelirrojo y mientras seguía apuntándole le ordenó darse vuelta, Taiga obedeció, estaba muy cabreado pero el maldito loco podría dispararle a él o Daiki en cualquier momento. — Míralo bien ¿No es el mismo símbolo? Qué raro que no conozcas el cuerpo de tu hombre.  
Aomine estaba sorprendido, así que todo este tiempo fue mentira.   
—Aomine yo…  
—Te mintió para acostarse contigo y después asesinarte, pero tranquilo, acabaré con tu dolor ahora. —Makoto hizo el ademán de sacar otra arma que llevaba en su cinto, pero el policía fue más rápido y se le abalanzó dándole un par de golpes antes que pudiera hacer algo más, Kagami reaccionó y de inmediato ayudó a retenerlo.  
—Te juro, te juro que yo no iba a matarte, me enamoré de ti, quería sacarte de esto, debes creer en mí, el plan era ese, pero no fui capaz.  
Aomine guardó silencio un momento, estaba dolido y confundido, las piezas de su puzle mental encajaron.  
—Voy a arrestarlos a ambos.  
—Está bien, si con eso me crees arréstame, llama refuerzos, no haré nada, me entregaré y cooperaré con la policía, si con eso te mantengo a salvo es lo mejor.  
Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando la habilidosa Araña se liberó del agarre y sacó una tercera arma de su tobillo apuntando directo al policía.  
Todo pasó como en cámara lenta un destello de luz, el dolor del acero penetrando su carne, quemándola.  
En un momento Kagami se sostenía el pecho había recibido la bala por él.  
—Shit! Que idiota, bueno tengo más balas.  
Aomine estaba en shock ni siquiera en sus peores escenarios como policía se había enfrentado a algo así, con cuidado acostó a Kagami en el suelo presionando la herida, el pelirrojo estaba consciente, pero perdía mucha sangre.  
— ¡Hanamiya basta! —Pidió comenzando a toser sangre.  
—Hijo de perra no digas mi apellido como si nada, menos delante de un policía, te voy a hacer comer plomo otra vez. — Apuntó de nuevo su arma esta vez hacia la cabeza del moreno, quería que Kagami lo viera morir. — tranquilo pronto se reunirán en el más allá.  
Pero Daiki esquivó el balazo y un segundo tiro le dio en la pierna.  
—Carajo, pensé que te rendías, que poco romántico.  
De nuevo volvió a tirar, pero a la pistola se le trabó la bala, Hanamiya maldijo mientras desarmaba el arma, cuando estuvo lista nuevamente apuntó a su cabeza esta vez sería difícil esquivar con el dolor de la pierna, debía ya resignarse, pero logró hacerlo aunque el impacto le dio en el hombro.  
Kagami había perdido la conciencia, Aomine fue a su lado, quería creer en él, que sintió de verdad amor o al menos cariño, moriría a su lado, Makoto le permitió ese último acto por el morbo de verlo arrastrarse como una babosa, Daiki lo escuchó reír y escupir maldiciones.   
—Te creo Bakagami, te creo, sé que no querías esto, te quiero, quería que fuéramos novios, también te mentí y sospeché de ti, si te hace sentir bien han sido los mejores meses de mi vida…  
—Aho…— Volvió en sí por un momento.  
—Ay qué tiernos son, pero ya es hora de que se vayan a la mierda.   
—Adiós Tigre, nos vemos del otro lado. —Estrechó su mano.  
—Kagami había escuchado, su amor lo había perdonado, se arrepintió tanto de todo. Miró a Aomine y Makoto apretó el gatillo por última vez.  
La bala nunca tocó a ninguno de los dos, la Araña habia sido noqueada y desarmada por un sujeto que Aomine imaginó era un aliado de Kagami o algo más, lo supo por el anillo que colgaba de su cuello vistosamente.  
—Llegué demasiado tarde. —Habló el tipo con voz ronca y quebrada mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
—Está bien bro… sabía que llegarías, al menos pudiste salvarlo a él.  
Himuro su hermano del alma, el llamado “Dragón Oscuro” estaba en conocimiento de lo que Taiga sentía por Aomine. Supo todo desde el principio, de sus miedos, sus dudas, de que podía terminar muerto.  
Ambos habían acordado que de pasar algo le daría un aviso con un SOS, por eso Kagami jamás se despegaba de su teléfono, Aomine estaba sorprendido ese sujeto acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte al traicionar a su hermandad, todavía existían relaciones así, tan fraternales tan puras.  
—Aho… yo…  
—No hables ya viene la ambulancia, los refuerzos… vas a estar bien y lo retomaremos de donde lo dejamos, hay tantas cosas por vivir, tanto que hacer, Bakagami me debes un uno a uno ¿Lo recuerdas?  
—Daiki, se acabó para mí… Gracias por todo, perdón…  
—Bakagami, deja de ser un idiota, no voy a perdonarte si te mueres.  
—No llores…—Se dirigió a su hermano. —Tatsuya, cuida de él… no dejes… que lo maten.  
—Lo sé, ve tranquilo hermano.  
—Basta no seas idiota, no te despidas…—Rogó el moreno ahogándose con las lágrimas, estaba mareado, también había perdido mucha sangre, con sus últimas fuerzas Kagami le entregó el anillo ensangrentado. —No me olvides Aho. —Tembloroso lo recibió entre sus manos, todo parecía una pesadilla.  
Taiga cerró los ojos, en sus últimos momentos fragmentos de todas sus vidas pasaron por su mente y pudo entender la génesis de ese amor intenso pero fugaz   
“En mi próxima vida lo haré mejor”   
Dio su último suspiro al lado de su amor y de su hermano, el Tigre Rojo había muerto.  
Hanamiya escapó. En algún momento recobró la conciencia y huyó, Himuro se lamentó de no haberlo matado.  
///////

Daiki decidió que debía seguir en la policía hasta dar caza a cada uno de los miembros de la “Hermandad Roja” pero por sobre todo encontrar y vengarse de la Araña. Su recuperación fue lenta y dolorosa, pero no se rindió, el recuerdo de Kagami muriendo por él no salía de su cabeza.  
El caso quedó como una investigación que había hecho a escondidas de su jefe, fue sancionado, pero todos lo veían como a un héroe.  
Himuro desertó de la hermandad, El dragón murió junto al tigre como ese Yin Yang eterno e inseparable, pero Tatsuya aun vivía para exterminar a quien le robó a su única familia. Junto a él dos compañeros leales a Taiga también decidieron abandonar, ahora los cuatro se dedicarían a la venganza.

 

“Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de no convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, también éste mira dentro de ti”  
Friedrich Nietzsche

FIN

 

Antes de que me digan que por qué no advertí de “la muerte de un personaje” pues no lo hice porque sería un SPOILER Gigante  
Gracias por leer 


End file.
